


Using Your Toys

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gags, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A small collection of femdom shorts. Well, most have no pronouns but I had femdom in mind when I wrote these.





	1. Merlin - Choking

“You’re driving me insane!” you screamed at Merlin.  
  
Instead of stopping his cheerful babbling, he said, “Ah, sorry, Master! You know I can’t help myself.” And he like usual. Annoying.  
  
You snapped and your hand flew to his throat, squeezed. That surprised even him but his wide eyes quickly narrowed into pleased slits.

“Mah-”  
  
He tried to exclaim in delight but his tongue got in the way when you squeezed tighter. Some of the long, silky strands got trapped against his neck. He let his head tilt back, a smile weakly pulling up the corners of his mouth. His knuckles turned white, clenching on his staff.  
  
You pushed and Merlin gladly stepped back until the back of his head hit the wall. You smiled, a cat playing with its prey before going for the kill. You alternated between cutting off his air and letting go, which led to a whine on his part each time.  
  
He didn’t want you to stop.  
  
At one point, you grasped with your fingers like talons. The nails sunk in into skin. Skin way too delicate for a man who loved swinging his sword around. His eyes rolled back and he moaned lewdly.  
  
“Shut up, you damned slut,” you growled, your expression souring.  
  
You pushed your knee between his legs. The whore that he was, he automatically ground down on your thigh.  
  
“You’re pathetic,” you noted with disgust, “how did you get the title ‘grand caster’?”  
  
“Just for, just for…you, Master,” he panted when you next let up on your hold.  
  
“Oh, really?” you said, stone-faced.  
  
His sweet-talking had the opposite effect. Your face twisting into a snarl, you pushed forward. Using your body, you squished him against the wall.  
  
“Harder!” you yelled.  
  
You banged his head gently against the wall, once. He bore down on your thigh, precum darkening the front of his black pants in a wide spot.  
  
But that all stopped when you took your hand away and stepped back. Left a dishevelled and panting Merlin. Dark red finger marks on his pale neck. You observed him with a content smile. You were satisfied and no longer angry with him. Dramatically, he fell to one knee. Putting on a sad face, he reached for you.  
  
You turned around and walked away.  
  
“No, Master! I hate doing it myself…” But he accepted his fate, rolling onto the floor. “Mmm.”


	2. Yan Qing - Gagging

Sometimes, Yan Qing talked too much.  
  
He didn’t like it when you plastered tape across his mouth. But he liked the pain when you ripped it off so it worked out in the end.  
  
He also liked when you pushed him to his knees to stare down at him like a critical eye staring down a microscope. At his pretty face and his striking, green eyes. Bright, quick, and staring back at you with thoughts of his own.  
  
You’d have to fix that soon.  
  
Then he got handsy so you tied his arms back loosely with red rope. You weren’t so good at shibari but he liked it. It made him feel beautiful and sexy. It also fixed that problem with his mind working too much. His slim eyes glazed over, lazily observing you from his place below.  
  
With him deep enough in subspace, you took his long and shiny black braid and looped it around his neck. You tugged until it was tight, a makeshift collar and leash.  
  
A lazy grin fought the stickiness of the tape. This was about to get rough and he, and his dick, always enjoyed that.


	3. Cu Chulainn - Aftercare

What used to be enthusiastic, loud shouts and taunts settled down to contented, short rumbles and grunts.  
  
After a nice, long bath, you had Cu on the bed. Naked, of course. The man loved to be naked. You brushed his hair slowly, carefully. You didn’t want to snag any knots because the time for pain was over.  
  
From your cross-legged seat behind him, you could see the lovely map of bruises forming on his strong back. Almost as nice as a tattoo, you mused. Because you put those bruises there yourself. Oval bite marks in a random pattern covered his front. Especially the fleshy, soft parts.  
  
The man himself was in the process of nodding off but keeping himself upright for the gentle treatment.  
  
Cu loved to dish out rough love and he also loved to take it, twice as hard. It was yet another reason on the already tall pile of reasons to respect this Celtic warrior. Proudly called ‘your man.’  
  
Finished brushing his hair, you ruffled the top with your fingers. That earned you another pleased, and sleepy, noise.  
  
You tucked him into your bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead to seal the deal. He was too sleepy even to grab at you to join him.  
  
You left the bedside to make tea and relax on a chair nearby. Even though he asked for it, you were always left with a little guilt nagging at you for inflicting injuries on a loved one. You couldn’t leave his side until he rested and back to his regular self.


	4. Gilgamesh - Takedown

Your prey was powerful and smart. Not to underestimated. You planned carefully and bided your time. You waited until he was weary enough to make mistakes.  
  
And pounced.  
  
“Your Majesty!” you called at Caster Gilgamesh.  
  
“Not right now, Mon-ehhh, Master. I have work to do.”  
  
He waved his gauntlet dismissively and kept walking down Chaldea’s hallway.  
  
“No, you can take a break.”  
  
He huffed and stopped to put you in your place. “No, I cannot!” He began to work himself into an indignant state. “Maybe you have forgotten that Solomon is out there, trying to destroy the world that I am watching over, but I _have not!_”  
  
And he walked away.  
  
Except while he had his back turned and his lips were flapping, you snuck up behind him. He took a couple steps before you stomped down on part of his flowy clothes. It caught him by the neck.  
  
“EGH-”  
  
With an undignified sound, he flailed and promptly fell. Ohhhh, he was going to be _mad._ So you had to act quickly.  
  
Lucky for you, most of his clothing could be used to tie him up. So you did. He struggled, of course. He protested, of course. Ignoring that, you flipped him over.  
  
He eyed your triumphant and devilish grin and struggled anew. Shouting insults at you.  
  
Oh, that wouldn’t do. Not at all. A pet should not insult its master. No matter how kingly!  
  
So you turned around and sat on his face, cutting off his shouts. You were wearing bottoms and underwear. But you had been wearing them all day so your scent was starting to seep through them. And into the king’s nose.  
  
When he quieted, and you rose from the throne that was his face, he was blissed-out and slack-jawed. Ready for you to play with however you liked.


	5. Gilgamesh - Omorashi

You ascended the steps to His Majesty’s throne. You were alone with him, otherwise, he would have shouted you back down.  
  
“Master…?” he inquired with eyebrows raised.  
  
You really, _really_ wanted to play with your pretty, blond boytoy. A wicked grin played at your lips. He remained seated with a curious expression.

You lifted a foot and planted it on the armrest of his throne, trapping him. He glanced at your crotch then back at your face. As soon as your eyes met, you dove down to claim his mouth with yours. You held his face roughly as you consumed all he had to offer. He held back, barely moved his lips, but you forced them open with your tongue. You had to feel his softness and dominate his tongue. He was _your_ toy and you were here to _use_.  
  
He remained still when your hunger took you down to his cheek and then his neck. You earned yourself a gasp when you nipped at his earlobe.  
  
Not a very kingly sound.  
  
You pulled back to check on him. He glared but his rosy cheeks and blown slit pupils gave away the passion you stoked inside him. He didn’t want to give in but his body screamed at him to. The sickly-sweet fog that rose from his lower belly to blanket his mind and obscure his reason.  
  
“So, Gil.”  
  
He blushed warmer and looked away. Sure, his first instinct was to correct the casual nickname but you wouldn’t like that. If he wasn’t a good boy, you’d take your base needs elsewhere. And he wanted in on those.  
  
“When was the last time you, uhhh, went?” you asked.  
  
His gaze wandered down to your nethers again.  
  
“I rested not five hours ago.”  
  
“No,” you said. “Not that. I mean…oh, what’s the word for that here? A chamber pot?”  
  
He frowned.  
  
“I know what you mean!” he snapped. He didn’t understand why you asked about such a stupid, mundane thing. He squirmed. No one made him excited yet uncomfortable like you could. “And I suppose it’s been a while.”  
  
“Then I want you to go.”  
  
His gaze flicked around as he tried to figure out what you meant. He was supposed to remain here because you trapped him and yet…how was he supposed to relieve himself?  
  
“Right here,” you added.  
  
His eyes flew wide. You couldn’t be serious!  
  
“C'mon. Be that obedient boy I know you are.”  
  
He finally found his voice and opened his mouth to argue. Loudly. You were too quick and covered his mouth with your hand.  
  
“You don’t want anyone to find you like this. I know you don’t.”  
  
That was true, he had to admit.  
  
You knew he’d decided to give in when the blush reappeared and spread slowly over his cheeks. He shrank from you an inch, down in his seat; that’s all you were going to get from him. And he maintained eye contact in defiance as the front of his airy pants darkened with his urine. His lips pressed together behind your hand.  
  
He continued to let it flow and it felt oddly good. Freeing, as the puddle between his legs spread. You caught the passing euphoria on his face before he replaced it quickly with a scowl again.  
  
Some of his urine dripped over the edge of the seat to the floor. You could hear the tiny impacts of the droplets in the quiet room.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at you as if to say, _Isn’t that enough?!_  
  
You took your hand away to pull him in by the collar with both hands for a crushing kiss. It turned his brain to mush.  
  
“If that wasn’t gross, I’d mount you right here.”  
  
You took one of his hands up your mouth to suck on a few of his fingertips. Until the light went on in his brain about what that meant and his cock ached for your lips.  
  
“You’ve been good. You earned yourself a reward.” You stepped back. “Go clean yourself up and meet me after.”  
  
You left him there, dumb horny, with all the blood in his cock, and sitting in a puddle of his own piss. He sagged then, not looking forward to sneaking back to his room without anyone seeing.


	6. Gilgamesh - Facesitting

You got off Gilgamesh's face and stood. The loss of the warmth and the smell of your heat woke him rudely from his stupor.  
  
"Nnngh. Where are you going?!"  
  
His swipe at you missed as you stepped away.  
  
"Where I please," you replied.  
  
He observed you like someone that had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. But he was not getting up to chase you; he chose to complain at you from where he was.  
  
"I just wanted to stretch my legs!"  
  
"I was not finished with you," he said.  
  
You chuckled. His attitude always amused you because he wasn't going to get anything special with it. You instead took a seat in a chair to admire his beauty without any thought to what he wanted.  
  
"What do you think you are looking at?" he demanded.  
  
"The neediest pet."  
  
He found himself smiling at your own smile.  
  
"I have quite an appetite, don't I?" he mused. He extended his hand, palm-up. "Now, return to me."  
  
"I have to pee. So unless you want me to piss on your face..."  
  
"No."  
  
Gilgamesh shut his mouth firmly and quickly in a way that told you there was more to this than he was letting on. Maybe you accidentally hit on a secret kink.  
  
"_Really?_ I'll have to store that tidbit away for later," you said, leaving for the bathroom.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT!" 


	7. Gilgamesh - Mommy Kink

You were lounging on his bed when Gilgamesh came in and climbed on with you.  
  
“Mother,” he greeted you, a slight whine to his proud voice.  
  
You extended your arm, welcoming him to embrace your side. He nuzzled the space between your shoulder and your ear.

“It has been a trying day,” he grumbled. “Sooo many mongrels needed me.”  
  
He held you tight, taking in all the affection you had to offer.  
  
“My Baby,” you cooed, pulling off his hat and kissing his crown.  
  
You squeezed him about the waist. That’s when you found the king already kissing your neck with increasing frequency and a hand roughly squeezing your breast through your clothes.  
  
“Mmm, Mommy,” he moaned, grinding on your hip.  
  
You tilted your head in the opposite direction, letting him take. You were happy to give. He almost climbed on top of you and progressed to biting gently.  
  
“Ah, Baby, that feels good.”  
  
“Good,” he replied curtly, then went back right to nibbling your skin and groping your chest.  
  
He seemed to have an idea of what he wanted but you interrupted. He grumbled but he didn’t resist your hands arranging him to lie on his back. Probably because you next took out his cock, smeared with precum.  
  
“Mmmmmm, you know how to take care of a king,” he murmured as you began cleaning the precum off his cock.  
  
You pulled your mouth off the shaft and sucked on the soft, wrinkly skin of his scrotum.  
  
“You always please me. And you are always happy to see me. Unlike everyone else, who always need something from me.” He sighed. “It is not like I tire of guiding my people. I take satisfaction from it! But even I need a break sometimes.”  
  
You half-listened, concentrating more on his cock. Until small moans started to interrupt his monologuing.  
  
“You are, _ngh_, special to me. And you are my mother. You belong to me! So I _nghhh_ decided we will marry. Next month.”  
  
You stopped.  
  
“Without my input?” you asked.  
  
He frowned. “I don’t need your input. I’m the king.”  
  
You sat back on your heels. “You seem to have forgotten who’s in charge here.”  
  
“I am! You-”  
  
He continued to bark at you in his commanding voice but it only sounded like a child throwing a tantrum in a man’s body to you. You were already out the door and he was demanding you come back.  
  
You were halfway down the hall when you heard a quiet, “Wait,” behind you.  
  
You turned around. In that dimly lit hallway was King Gilgamesh, kneeling on the rug. He looked extremely uncomfortable, like he’d explode in anger if anyone else saw him in that position.  
  
“Don’t go.”  
  
“And if I do?” you asked, testing his response.  
  
His whole body drooped and his eyes closed. The idea had him tired. So tired. It seems you were needed. By him.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said.  
  
“Will you let me decide my own life?”  
  
“Hmph. Yes.”  
  
You started walking back towards him.  
  
“Honestly!” you said. “Where did you get the idea that you could decide something like that for me? Hmm?”  
  
He crossed his arms and pouted. “I thought you would be happy. Honoured.”  
  
You pinched his nose. “You _propose_, Baby.”  
  
“Very well,” he said, getting to his feet. “It will be a proposal such that you will beg me to marry you!”  
  
“Uhuh.”


	8. Merlin - Choking #2

Dr. Roman had just found out that you had been sleeping with Merlin and he insisted on a thorough exam. No one wants those.  
  
"I have to give you a pregnancy test! Immediately!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Doctor, you don't." You showed him the dimly glowing pattern on your hip, a spell to prevent the sperm from penetrating the egg. "I made him renew the spell himself."  
  
"Ah," said the doctor, some of his panic deflating. "Still, be careful! You don't know what kinds of diseases he's picked up during his lifetime!"  
  
"Doctor!!" you protested again. "He's a Servant. He didn't come with diseases."  
  
"Right, right. I'm going to run those urine and blood tests and let you know if anything comes up."  
  
You slumped on the exam table with a frown; he wasn't listening. As soon you escaped that nightmare, you summoned Merlin to your quarters. It took a few times, and almost a command seal, but he did come.  
  
Merlin immediately took a step backwards and put on an apologetic smile when he saw the rage on your face. The kind he used when he tried to worm his way out of foreplay by claiming he didn't know how.  
  
"Who did you tell about us?!" you roared.  
  
"N-no one!"  
  
"Dr. Roman found out somehow! Were you bragging to someone?"  
  
"No! I swear! Maybe...Mash told him?"  
  
"That's nonsense. Mash doesn't even know what sex is. I think?"  
  
Your rage had cooled somewhat but you were still pissed. You had a durable, man-shaped toy here with you so you shoved him on the bed, planning to let off some steam. "_Clothes off._"  
  
His ridiculous amount of clothing vanished, leaving behind the lean-muscled body he used to wield his sword. You stripped down but kept your panties. Without care, you climbed on his lap and dropped your butt on his stomach.  
  
"That hurts!"  
  
"I don't want to hear you whine right now." You pried open his mouth and shoved the panties inside.  
  
He blushed and mumbled behind the gag.  
  
"Don't tell me...you like this?" you asked.  
  
He shrugged. You rolled your eyes. You gathered his hair in one fist, twisted, and wound it around his neck. This was going to get him good, for sure. You started pulling, slowly increasing the pressure around his neck. To your disappointment, it did nothing but make his blush deeper and eyes start to roll back. He moaned and even drooled a little. You slapped his face when he started to stroke his rock-hard cock.  
  
"_No._ Bad boy!"  
  
He whined.  
  
"Sit still."  
  
You got up on your knees, intending to sit on Merlin's dick and ride him. You weren't going to let him go until you came at least twice. Judging by his moan on the way down his cock, the poor mage was about to cum already.


End file.
